ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Weapons/Transcript
(The episode opens the next day following the events of the previous episode. The four ninjas pull the horse carriage which Wu is sitting on as they travel to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the first Golden Weapon.) Jay: (Mocking Kai.) "Sign me up". Way to go, spark plug. Zane: I sense this is some strange form of team-building. Cole: Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go. Kai: So, where did Sensei find you three? Cole: Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we'd ever been seen together. I was testing my limits. Jay: I was testing my invention. Zane: And I was testing myself. Kai: You're right, if it weren't for Sensei, none of us would— Wu: Shh... Stop! (They arrive at the Caves of Despair.) The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power— Jay: Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for us mortals. Alright, guys. Let's chop-socky this lemonade stand! Cole, you got the plan? Cole: Sure do. First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then... (Notices Kai's missing.)... where's Kai? (As the Ninja are looking for Kai, it is shown that he is already on ground level.) Jay: (Sighs.) Let's go! (The three ninjas abort their plan and proceed to Kai's route instead. When Kai gets caught by one of the Skulkin warriors, the other three attack him in order not to alert the others of the Ninja's presence.) Kai: (Noticing the map Samukai has.) The map! (At the conveyor belt, as the Skeleton Army are collecting rocks, Nuckal notices something he considers special while Cole, Jay and Zane ride the conveyor belt unnoticed.) Nuckal: Oh, oh, oh, oh. I found something! Kruncha: (Annoyed.) That's another rock, you bonehead! Nuckal: But it's shaped like a doughnut! I wonder what it tastes like. (As he bites the rock and shrieks in agony, Kruncha shakes his head in disappointment.) (Meanwhile, Kai advances closer to the map while his teammates follow him using other routes and eventually catching up to him.) Jay: (Slaps Kai on the head.) What's the matter with you? Kai: Shh. (Samukai laughs as he studies the map and leaves it on his base.) Jay: (Noticing the map from a different view.) It's upside-down. They're digging at the wrong spot. Zane: The Golden Weapon is near. (Grabs it with one of his shurikens without Samukai noticing.) Kai: (After studying the map.) There's no time to waste. (He takes off without his team again.) Jay: What is it with that guy? Always in a rush! Zane: He must be impatient to find his sister. (As Kai sneaks in without being noticed, he tries to push a boulder out of the way when his teammates arrive.) Cole: Hey! Before you race off again, you need to remember that we're a team. Kai: Yeah, whatever. (The four Ninja push the boulder aside and enter the inside of the cave to see the Scythe of Quakes.) Jay: (In excitement.) Wow! That is so cool! (His echo alerts the Skulkin Army while Cole tells him to lower his voice.) Cole: (After retrieving the Scythe.) Not so loud, blabbermouth. Jay: Come on. Don't be paranoid. We're totally on the opposite side of the caves. Cole: Zip it, okay? (Throws the Scythe to Kai.) Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy. (As the ninjas leave, a dragon head opens its mouth wide open.) Cole: Alright, team. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner. (As Cole is leading the path, he comes across Samukai and the Skulkin, preparing for battle with his teammates.) Jay: (Jay hits a skeleton with his Nunchucks) Two points! Zane: Kai! Throw it here! (Kai throws the Scythe to him.) Cole: Going long! (Zane throws the Scythe in Cole's direction.) Kai: There's too many of them! Jay: Let me handle that. (As Jay is fighting them, he realizes the battle is just like the training course back at the Monastery.) Jay: Hey, guys! It's just like the training course! Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy! Cha-Ching! (Jay performs Spinjitzu.) Kai: (Surprised.) Spinjitzu! Jay! What's the key?! Jay: I'm just going through the motions. This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it. Kai: Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy! (Kai also performs Spinjitzu.) Kruncha: (Misinterpreting the use of the word "dummy" while laughing at Nuckal.) He just called you a dummy. Nuckal: No, he called you a dummy. (The two Skulkin Generals retreat when they see Zane's Spinjitzu heading their direction.) Zane: I sense you do not stand a chance. Samukai: (After realizing the danger they're in.) Retreat! (The whole Skeleton Army retreats as the four tornadoes head towards them.) Cole: Huh! Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies. (Kisses his biceps.) (Kai and Jay react in disappointment.) Cole: Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back! (Cole turns around and is shocked to see what is behind the team.) Kai: (Celebrating.) Alright! Jay: (Celebrating.) Woo hoo hoo! Cole: (Still in shock.) Uh... guys... Zane: Didn't the tale of the First Spinjitzu Master say there was a guardian protecting the Weapons? (The other three ninjas turn around to see the Earth Dragon standing right in front of them.) Cole: Is... that... a... that's not what I think it is. Is it? Jay: You mean a dragon? Kai: Uh, that sure looks like a dragon! And he said he wasn't scared of anything! Zane: I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one. (The Earth Dragon spits out sand as the four ninjas duck for cover. They then try to flee.) Cole: I thought dragons weren't from this world! (Kai attempts to use the Scythe and it does not work.) Kai: Cole! The Scythe only responds to the Master of Earth! (He passes it to Cole.) (Cole uncovers the Scythe to use it.) Jay: No no, Cole! Bad idea! Sensei told us not to! Cole: Then you better keep your mouth shut! Zane: (As Cole charges towards the Earth Dragon with the Scythe.) Cole! DOOOON'T! (Cole goes on to use the Scythe anyway. The Earth Dragon collapses after the use of the Scythe while the Ninja retreat.) Kai: We got our escape! Cole: We'll use Spinjitzu! (The Earth Dragon follows them as they escape using Spinjitzu. Unfortunately, the Earth Dragon couldn't catch the ninjas in time.) Cole: (After the ninjas escaped.) That was so awesome! Kai: Yes! We are unbelievable! Zane: We are the best! Jay: Did you see that?! I was like "pow"! And you were like "bam"! Wu: (Infuriated.) Enough! (All four Ninja pause and pay attention to Wu.) I told you not to use the Scythe! Jay: (Pointing fingers at Cole.) He did it. Cole: (Surprised.) What? Jay: Kai also tried to use the Scythe. In fact, he was the one who influenced Cole to do it. Zane: I warned him, Sensei. Cole: Using it was my only option. Wu: And what makes you think you're more important than the team?! Huh?! Huh?! Cole: Okay, maybe I am afraid of one thing — dragons. And if I didn't use it, we would all be dead. Wu: And what about you? (Points at Kai.) Kai: They took my sister, remember?!?! Wu: There are still three Weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right. (Cole realizes the mistake he made and follows right behind his team.) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Samukai begs Garmadon for forgiveness.) Samukai: Master, I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitzu and they have the Scythe. Garmadon: Good. (Much to Samukai's surprise.) Then my brother was there. Samukai: If I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them and— Garmadon: No. Let them think they're winning. Samukai: But I... do not understand. Garmadon: Everything is going to plan. (Laughs evilly while Samukai complies.) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (The four ninjas and Wu sail to the Frozen Wasteland on a boat to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice.) Jay: I spy something... white! Cole: (Sighs.) Could you try to be quiet for once? This ain't easy. (The boat stumbles as they're sailing ahead.) Jay: (Groans.) I spy something broken! Kai: (Worried.) If Sensei knows the way to the next Golden Weapon, then why isn't he steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles. Zane: Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own. Wu: The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined. Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning! Jay: Uh, what happens when all of them are combined? Wu: The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing. Jay: Isn't that the tornado the First Spinjitzu Master created to defeat the Oni? It destroyed Jamanakai Village! (Kai attempts a few moves that might activate the Tornado of Creation.) Wu: No, Kai! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences. Kai: Disastrous consequences. Right...(The boat then crashes on icy land.) Cole: Uh... wasn't me. Kai: Did I do that? Wu: No. We are here. (The ninjas then walk to the Weapon's direction and come across a few frozen skeletons.) Cole: Whoa... looks like someone's already been here. Zane: (After locating the Shurikens of Ice.) The shurikens! (Zane reaches for them in mid-air, but gets frozen in the process, awakening the Ice Dragon at the same time. The Ninja then escape the Frozen Wasteland with the shurikens and a frozen Zane. They crash onto a dead end, unfreezing Zane in the process.) Zane: Ow. (The ninjas head to the Floating Ruins to collect the Nunchucks of Lightning. The Skulkin are shown to be following the Ninja.) Zane: We're being followed. Jay: Now let's go! (The ninjas climb to the top of a ruin attached to the ground by a chain.) Jay: (After locating the Nunchucks of Lightning.) Heh, alright! (Just as he is about to leave, the Lightning Dragon appears out of nowhere. Jay instinctively jumps off the ruin with the support of his gliders while his fellow comrades follow suit. Upon seeing the ninjas escape, Samukai laughs evilly as things going according to plan. The ninjas escape to the Forest of Tranquility, where they are celebrating as Wu meditates.) Kai: Come on, Sensei. Join us. Wu: There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep! Jay: Aww, Sensei. Look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their boney butts. Kai: Get up here. Show us some moves. Wu: I guess I could. Now this move is very special. Zane: But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences? (Everyone starts laughing, thinking it's a joke.) Kai: Zane, is that a joke? A sense of humor... you found it! Wu: (Singing and dancing.) Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Hmm... oh yeah. Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet. (Kai and Jay laugh and join him dancing, with Cole playing the drums and Zane meditating. As they all sleep, a voice starts calling Kai.) Nya: (Whispering.) Kai... Kai... Kai: (Waking up.) Huh? Nya: Kai... Kai: Was that...?! Nya: I have to go... (She starts running away.) Kai: Nya! Wait up! (Chases after her.) Slow down! Why are you running so fast?! (He loses Nya.) Nya! Where are you?! (He spots the Fire Temple and goes to the entrance when the door opens.) Nya: Kai... Kai: Nya? (He proceeds to the inside of the temple.) (Upon searching for his sister, he finds her standing in front of the Sword of Fire.) Kai: (Relieved.) Nya! Nya: Don't worry. (Morphing into the shadow of Garmadon.) Garmadon:' '''I'm right here, brother. ''(Laughs evilly.) Kai: Garmadon. Garmadon: Forgot something? Kai: You can't hurt me here. You're banished. Trapped in the Underworld. Garmadon: And that is why 'you' are going to remove the Sword of Fire for me. Kai: I don't think so! Garmadon: Are you sure about that? (He disappears as the real Nya is chained above the lava.) Nya: Kai! Kai: Nya! Garmadon: If you don't remove the sword, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister? Nya: You know it's a trap. I can... free my...self. (Struggles with the chains.) Okay, that's tight. (Nya is dropped closer to the lava.) Kai: Nya! Garmadon: Tick tock. Tick tock. (Kai reaches for the sword and performs Spinjitzu.) Kai: Ninja, go! (He cuts off the chain and rescues Nya while Garmadon laughs evilly.) Kai: Stay close. Nya: (Fearfully.) Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. Kai: (To Garmadon.) You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow! Garmadon: Even shadows have their uses. (A shadow version of Kai appears in front of him and Nya.) Nya: Kai! Look out! Kai: Stay back, Nya. Nya: Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind. (Kai attempts to attack his own shadow, but nothing is working while the shadow easily attacks him.) Nya: That's not fair! Garmadon: Oh, am I being too hard? (More Kai shadows are created.) (Kai struggles to get up as he trying to fight them. One of the shadows disarms him and picks up the sword when Wu appears out of nowhere and attacks the shadows, retrieving the sword back.) Garmadon: Brother. I see you protect one, but what about the other three? Wu: They are safe! Far from you grasp, Garmadon! Garmadon: I wouldn't be so confident. (Garmadon shows Kai and Wu what is currently happening at the Forest of Tranquility. Cole wakes up in front of a Skulkin Warrior and reaches for his scythe, but it is taken by Kruncha while Nuckal stands on top of Zane and Jay and Samukai wields the collected Golden Weapons.) Samukai: I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now. (The Skulkin celebrate their victory.) Wu: My brother must not unite the four weapons. We must keep them apart! (As Wu, Nya and Kai attempt to escape the Fire Temple, Garmadon wakes up the Fire Dragon to stop them from doing so.) Garmadon: Awaken, guardian of the deep! They're stealing the Sword! You must not let them escape! (Wu jumps on top of the Fire Dragon's head as it reaches out of the lava. It roars angrily, making Nya scream. It seals the trio inside the temple so that they would not escape.) Kai: There's no way out! He's taken away all our options. Wu: All but one. (Wu jumps onto a rock suspended on the lava.) Kai: Sensei, what are you doing?! (Wu cuts the rock using the sword.) Garmadon: No, you fool! Wu: If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to pay. Kai: No! It's mine. I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way! (Wu drinks his last cup of tea before falling off to the Underworld.) Kai: No! Garmadon: Then I will see you there, Brother! (His shadow follows Wu to the Underworld.) Kai: This is all my fault. Sensei won't be able to hold up for long. (The Fire Dragon appears behind both Kai and Nya, which the latter notices.) Nya: Forget Sensei. What about us? (Kai and Nya are forced to deal with the Fire Dragon by themselves. Meanwhile, Cole, Zane and Jay are still in the Forest of Tranquility, tied up and hung on a tree by the Skulkin.) Samukai: To the Fire Temple! Skulkin: Yeah! Garmadon: (In shadow form.) My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late! Samukai: Uh... change of plans. To the Underworld! (During the Skulkin's celebration, Nuckal's sword gets replaced by a stick.) Kruncha: What happened to your weapon? (Nuckal throws the stick away. The Skulkin depart to the Underworld.) Cole: (Coughs.) Great. Now what? Jay: (Revealing Nuckal's stolen sword.) Now, we get outta here. Cole: Uh, Jay. Before you do that, you might wanna... (Jay cuts the rope, sending the three Ninja to the floor.)...warn us. Zane: Let's go! (The ninjas pursue to follow the Skulkin.) Samukai: (On the Skull Truck.) Faster! We need to go faster to cross over to the Underworld! (As some vehicles cross over to the Underworld, the three Ninja catch up to them.) Cole: There they are! (The ninjas finally get to their vehicles.) Samukai: More speed! We'll never get home at this rate. (The Skull Truck loses acceleration.) Samukai: Uh... what's wrong? (Cole is shown to be pulling the chain off the vehicle. Zane gets on the vehicle and knocks off two warriors. Jay knocks off the remaining two warriors.) Samukai: Get them! Jay: Ninja, go! (Uses Spinjitzu to knock off the warriors attempting to eliminate the Ninja.) (Jay attempts to punch the padlock that secures the Golden Weapons, but nothing happens and feels pain from the impact.) Jay: (Groans.) Okay... that's why they make keys. (Cole tries to knock off Kruncha and Nuckal with his scythe.) Jay: Hey, Cole... (Cole accidentally hits Jay's throat with his scythe, causing the latter to lose his voice. Cole knocks off Kruncha and Nuckal in the process.) Cole: Jay. Sorry. I didn't see you. Zane: (Approaching the driver of the Skull Truck.) Greetings... (Samukai knocks him off the vehicle but manages to hang on. In the process, Samukai knocks off the driver and drives the vehicle himself. Samukai drives at full speed, enough for the three ninjas to fall off the vehicles and for him to cross-over to the Underworld.) Jay: (Groaning.) We didn't stop them. Cole: You don't need to say it. I know. We've lost. (The episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Earth-87